Nalorakk (original)
Nalorakk is the Amani lord of bears. He is one of the four animal bosses in the Zul'Aman instance. Trash When the raid first comes down the opening stairs and around the corner south towards Nalorakk, they will see him standing on a ledge with Troll guards. As the raid moves to Nalorakk to engage him, he will send the guards around him against the raid and retreat to a further platform. He will send a total of four waves, and retreat three times. The four waves get progressively more technical as the raid works its way up the platforms. The first two waves consist of Trolls, three in the first wave and four in the second wave. These trolls are some combination of Amani'shi Warrior, Amani'shi Axe Thrower and Amani'shi Medicine Man. The 3rd wave consists of two Amani'shi Warbringer, the fourth is two Amani'shi Warbringer and two Trolls. The trolls flanking the Warbringers can be CC'd (Polymorph, Freezing Trap, feared, or mind control). The Warbringers should each have their own tank and should be tanked away from one another as a result of their Furious Roar, which increases damage taken by 25% and can stack if the Warbringers are tanked close one to the other. They also have an enrage ability that increases each other's attack speed by 30%. If the 200% damage buff wasn't enough to kill your two tanks, this speed increase will. At low health (20-25%), the Amani'shi trolls will dismount the Amani bear. Once they split they are vulnerable to CC, as are their bear mounts, but you may wish to kill one or both without the use of CC. The final wave is the hardest, but it's not overly complex. Recommendation is to Tank the two Amani'shi Warbringer at either side of the platform, and CC/MC the Trolls as your raid composition allows. Because each wave is scripted, spells like Invisibility and abilities like Vanish are relatively ineffective. While these mobs are unable to find hidden players, they will not reset until every member of the raid is either out of the instance or dead. Feign Death does work, so long as you stay feigned until they fully reset. If you are having many tank or raid deaths, you may wish to assign a 3rd healer to compensate for Warbringer enrages, Deafening Roars, and raid damage. Abilities * Tauntable * No Crushing Blows * Enrages after 10 minutes of pulling him. (Raid Warning: Berserker Rage) Troll Form * Mangle: All bleed effects cause 100% additional damage. * Surge: An Attumen-like Charge ability, hits plate ~1500, hits cloth ~3500 * Brutal Swipe: A cleave-like ability which does around 14k damage on plate, divided evenly among up to 2 targets. Bear Form ]] * Lacerating Slash: Bleeding for 1735 damage every 2 sec. (18 sec duration) * Rend Flesh: Bleeding for 2335 damage every 1 sec. (5 sec duration) * Deafening Roar: Deals 1235 to 1365 physical damage and silences enemies for 2 sec. Strategy After clearing the four waves of trash before Nalorakk, the raid faces Nalorakk himself. Nalorakk has two forms: a bear-troll form and a giant bear form. The fight is primarily a healing/tanking check whose main challenges are keeping tanks topped off during silences and tank transitioning correctly to avoid Mangled bleeds on a single tank. It is imperative that two tanks are used, one for each of Nalorakk's forms. Each tank must taunt Nalorakk off of the previous tank as soon as Nalorakk switches forms. If this is done properly, taunting as soon as Nalorakk transforms, one tank will have Mangle and another tank will have the bleed effects. Nalorakk does not reset aggro when he transforms, so DPS can continue through transitions. It should be noted that taunting before the switch, no matter if it's merely a second before the transformation, can result in your second tank having mangle. This will lead, generally, to a wipe, because of the high amount of damage sustained in phase 2, coupled with the silence affecting the healers. Both tanks should stand in front of Nalorakk during troll phase so that his Brutal Swipe cleave is split between both recipients. A Brutal Swipe on a single target will normally kill a tank, and therefore wipe the raid. He does not use Brutal Swipe during bear phase. Healers should focus on endurance for this longer fight. HoTs are important throughout the fight and especially during Bear Form, when the Deafening Roar silences the raid for 2 seconds. Aside from failing tank transitions, Deafening Roars are the most common cause of raid wipes. It works well to assign two healers to Nalorakk's current tank and an off-healer to top-off a wounded or bleeding previous tank as well as heal raid members who have just been Surged. A druid's full stack of HoTs can tremendously decrease the pain of silence (even the HoTs of a feral druid). The urgency of this encounter does not come from the boss himself, but rather from the sacrifice timer that runs from the moment the inner gates to the instance open. If the timer runs out, bonus loot will be lost. Well geared tanks are needed for Nalorakk and his guards, but the damage/second requirements are not as strict if you do not intend to beat the timer. In this case, bringing up to four healers can make the warbringer pulls and Nalorakk himself easier. Notes * All bleed effects can be removed by a Dwarf's Stoneform or Paladin's Blessing of Protection or Divine Shield (Self) *Nalorakk is the only NPC that is left handed: he wields his cleaver in his left hand and buckler in his right. *Use Amplify Magic, Nalorakk does not use any magic attacks. *Brutal swipe can be dodged. *Larger races such as tauren have a much larger hitbox which may cause you to eat the entire brutal swipe. This is resolved with a simple change in profile such as eating savory deviate delight. *If using a Druid Tank on Troll form, have them shift and toss a couple HoTs on OT to assist healers (just make sure he does not die due to a Brutal swipe!). *Killing him will add 15 minutes to your sacrifice timer (see the Zul'Aman timed event article). Quotes * Aggro: You be dead soon enough! * Aggro: Da Amani gonna rule again! * Charges a player: I bring da pain! * Kills a player: Mua-ha-ha! * Kills a player: Now whatchoo got to say? * Death: I... be waitin' on da udda side.... Waves Before Nalorakk * On first sighting: Get da move on, guards! It be killin' time! * Sacrifice timer: What could be better than servin' da bear spirit for eternity? Come closer now. Bring your souls to me! * 1st stair: Guards, go already! Who you more afraid of, dem... or me? * 2nd stair: Ride now! Ride out dere and bring me back some heads! * Platform group: I be losin' me patience! Go on: make dem wish dey was never born! Form Changes * Bear form: You call on da beast, you gonna get more dan you bargain for! * Troll form: Make way for Nalorakk! Loot For the timed event loot, see the Zul'Aman timed event article. External links WoWDBU (French tactic) * IGN * GameSpy Videos Nalorakk